


break and analyze

by youtiao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, M/M, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Oops, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, jongdae watches x-chen and yixing fuck, x-chen has a dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiao/pseuds/youtiao
Summary: Jongdae doesn’t think it’s an ĖXØ safe house at first.or, the fic where jongdae accidentally comes across his missing-presumed-dead ex-crush being fucked by his evil clone
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	break and analyze

**Author's Note:**

> title from waiting for by taemin

Jongdae doesn’t think it’s an ĖXØ safe house at first. 

He’s 300km in the opposite direction of ĖXØ’s territory (well, ĖXØ’s _supposed_ territory, he knows now), on a scouting run. A flood had recently crashed through this valley, driving people from their makeshift homes. Junmyeon, ever the altruist, had told him to help anyone he came across, but Jongdae barely had the gear to safely traverse the flood, much less _help_ anyone.

Everyone just wants to survive. He kneels in the mud, hooks floating corpses toward him, and rifles through their belongings. Takes spray-on bandage. A pack of beef jerky. 

He’s about to head home, report the valley is wholly inhabitable, when he sees _the house_. 

_The house_ is Victorian-style, tucked into a high cliff. Most definitely built before the apocalypse. Probably abandoned once the natural disasters began to hit. It’s the only standing structure within a kilometre radius, so maybe the owners should’ve stayed. 

Jongdae hasn’t seen a house like this in years, and takes a selfish moment to marvel at it. 

He wonders why the people in the tents in the valley hadn’t just taken up residence in the house. The cliff was hard to climb, but not _impossible_. 

It is really quite a lovely house, and he takes his time in scoping it out. For a house that withstood earth-splitting thunderstorms and flash-floods for over ten years, it was in wonderful condition. Jongdae doesn’t even see one broken window. 

It’s when he glances through one of these windows does he realise _why_. 

Why _this_ valley was hit so hard by these “natural” disasters. 

Why the people in the valley hadn’t moved into the house on the mountain. 

Why the house was in such good, such _perfect_ condition. So untouched by these natural disasters. Untouched by anything. 

Standing in the middle of the room is his worst nightmare. Wreathed in his signature red, decked in his signature silver jewelry. A milky blue eye edged in red. Thin chains dangle from curved lips. Curved lips, identical to Jongdae’s own. A face, identical to Jongdae’s own. 

Chën. 

In his arms, the face of someone achingly familiar. Not as familiar as his own, but familiar nonetheless. His once-short hair had been allowed to grow long, now brushing the bottoms of his shoulder blades. He’s a little taller, a little older, clothed in simple loungewear rather than black combat gear, now, but it is definitely him. 

Yixing looks so _different_. It’s been three years, Jongdae reminds himself. 

He drops to the floor, heart hammering on his ribcage. Why was _Yixing_ here? Three years ago, he’d been taken from the battlefield by ĖXØ. Never seen again. They all assumed he was dead, because nobody stays alive in ĖXØ’s hands for long. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to think about Chanyeol’s twisted, scorched body dumped on their doorstep, returned exactly ten days after he’d been taken by ĖXØ. 

Nobody voiced it, because thoughts have consequences, but they all thought Yixing had met the same fate. Jongdae’d screamed himself awake from nightmares of Yixing being slowly, slowly tortured to death. 

But there he was. Alive and well. 

And in the arms of one of their worst enemies. Holding him close, almost... tenderly. As Jongdae watches, Chën tugs Yixing down by the oversized white shirt, and kisses him. 

Yixing doesn’t stop him. Yixing kisses back, eyes fluttering shut. 

Why it feels like such a betrayal, Jongdae doesn’t know. He just stands there, watching as his clone pushes his ex-teammate to the bed, watching as Chën unclothes Yixing with a gentleness he didn’t know he possessed, watching as Yixing brings his legs up, around Chën’s waist, where they settle—comfortably—at the dip of his back. Long hair sprawls over the sheets. Eyes slide shut in bliss. 

Off comes Chën’s red suit jacket, off come his dangly chains. Pale arms loop around Chën’s neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Without looking, without _needing_ to look, Chën presses two slick fingers into Yixing, prompting a soft moan. 

Chën settles between Yixing’s spread legs, and wraps slender fingers around his cock. His lips are moving, and at one particular phrase, Yixing flushes and turns his face into the pillow. Chën laughs, not the cruel one he shows EXO, but a tender one. A loving one. A familiar one, that has Yixing smiling helplessly, eyes only for Chën. 

They’re so familiar with each other. 

Chën lifts Yixing’s ankles to his shoulder, lines up, and slides in. He begins to thrust, deep and controlled thrusts that make Yixing’s eyes roll into his head, _ah-ah-ah_ and _oh, God, Chennie_ and _please let me come_ spilling from those pretty lips. He brings Yixing’s wrists to the headboard, pins them in place. 

Who knew. Chën is rather toned underneath that garish red suit-jacket of his. 

Yixing leans up for a kiss, and Chën acquiesces. His thrust slow to a slick, dirty grind, kissing Yixing’s moans from his mouth. Chën’s arm flexes—so muscled. Jongdae didn’t think he had that in him—still holding Yixing’s hands above his head, but reaches down to stroke Yixing, hard and fast and rough. 

A _scream_ rips from Yixing’s throat, and he arches so impossibly Jongdae is afraid he’ll break. Chën isn’t, and keeps pumping, pressing his thumb into the slit. 

It doesn’t take long after that for Yixing to come, white covering Chën’s pretty hand. He begins jerking himself off with Yixing’s spend, and when he comes, he sticks his fingers in his mouth and licks the cum off, snakebites glinting in the late afternoon sunshine. Idly, Jongdae notices the little silver spheres embedded in Chën’s cock, the barbells in his chest. It makes him shudder, involuntary. 

Yixing grins lasciviously before pulling Chën into another kiss, open-mouthed and filthy. Chën laughs, different yet again, this one raucous and joyful. A dopey smile settles on Yixing’s lips as Chën kisses him one more time. They cozy up on the bed, exchanging soft kisses and soft words. Like a couple. 

That’s what they are, isn’t it? 

Jongdae clenches his fists. There’s a part of him who wants to burst through the window, take Yixing back, but he values his life. 

He values Yixing’s choice. 

So he relaxes his fists. He’s about to turn away, walk away, pretend this never happened. Pretend he never saw Yixing. He’s about to head home and report the valley as wholly inhabitable. 

And then, Yixing’s gaze drifts to the window. 

He makes eye contact with Jongdae. 

**Author's Note:**

> *writes tragic porn for jongdae's bday* yes, perfect
> 
> [here i am on the tweeter](https://twitter.com/02sheep)
> 
> thank you for reading and stay cool B)


End file.
